A great deal of audio, video, and/or photographic content is captured and/or stored in personal computing devices. For example, it is not uncommon for a modern family to have a digital camera, to take pictures with that digital camera, and to store the taken pictures on the family computer.
While content is relatively easy to create and store, many consumers find the currently available techniques for managing and sharing the content to be unacceptable. Often, content must be stored, an electronic mail program must be launched, appropriate content must be attached to a new mail message, and then the electronic mail message must be sent. This process is often repeated frequently. Moreover, at the conclusion of this inefficient and timely process, the content is permanently given to the addressee of the message.
Accordingly, there is a need for a different system and method of sharing content with a remote device.